The Becoming of Jace Herondale
by Gatah408
Summary: Jace is a nerd and has many flaws. His parents die in a car accident with him being sent to the Lightwood resident in California where he meets Isabelle and Alec Lightwood...along with the jock twins: Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern. When one bet is being made, Clary and Izzy have to make Jace the new popular guy in school and has to take his V-card. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story ever. I hope that you will enjoy this. I accidentally deleted the first version of this chapter so now I have to rewrite this entire thing all over again which is making me very upset about it. You guys better enjoy this beauty cause I was literally crying because all of my hardwork was thrown out the window. And to top that off, I was listening to "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith and let's just say that I got a little emotional. And just to remind you all but this story will only be in Jace's POV unless to say so in the future chapters. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (The Beginning)**

 **Jace POV**

I was staring out the window in my coach seat thinking of all the things that just happened in the last week but I wasn't feeling anything. I was too numb from the heartache and despair. I didn't hear the Captian of the airplane saying that it was time to get off the airplane. I was being sent off to my new adoptive family, the Lightwoods family. I'm nervous about meeting them and even more nervous, perhaps even terrified of ruining their lives as I did my own when I lost my beloved parents. It was funny how I had _almost_ the most perfect life when my mom and dad were still alive. I have only myself to blame the tragic events that occurred back home in the sunshine state. This all over a measly science project.

There was no way to sugar coat it, the entire thing was my fault.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a Friday when I eagerly told my parents about the annual science fair held at my high school that was in two weeks. I had decided on doing a rocket powered by Hydrogen Peroxide and Catalyst. I already had all the ingredients in my "Great Laboratory" which was actually the basement of our ranch style house in California. But it was great none the less because I was able to mix and match chemicals freely with out causing a tragic mess, like the one time I was using acid for an experiment in our fully equipped Lavish kitchen. I had accidentally dropped a tiny bit on the custom dining table in the the kitchen. The acid reacted so quickly with the aged lacquer on the table that before I can even think of a solution to stop the melting, the table that was once where we held our family dinners was reduced to wooden sludge. My mother was furious and had since then exiled me to only doing experiments in the basement.  
_

 _I carefully laid each and every utensil that I required for the project. My dad asked me if I had checked my equations and math problems which I hastily dismissed since I was an straight A student. I didn't feel the need to check my work I was a little cocky in my studies, especially Chem. Yes, while other kids my age were trying out for football or soccer I was alone in my Laboratory creating concoctions of mass destruction (cool chemical reactions). I was the kid that was the epitome of a geek, right down to the vicious acne on my face and the metal braces in my mouth. I was taunted every day at school. Every time I walked into a room, the glares I got and the side whispers and giggles I heard was enough to make even the smartest kid in school (me) feel like a worthless pile of excrement. But that was only at school, at home was a completely different story.  
_

 _The only real friends I ever had was my parents, Celine and Stephen Herondale. I was able to trust them with every secret I had. Every victory dance around the living room. They were my stepping stones for success into my future and I heavily depended on them as if my life was on the line._

 _As we went through the procedure that I carefully built and laid out so that my parents would follow with me, I just had this huge gut feeling that something was wrong but me being me, I dismissed it since my excitement over ruled my conscience._

 _Four hours later, the hydrogen peroxide ready to go into my sturdy looking rocket so that we could test it out in our 4 acre back yard until...  
_

 _A huge explosion came from flask that held the special ingredient to the rocket, the hydrogen peroxide and catalyst somehow mixed before we were ready and suddenly I seen smoke covering my vision and I screamed for my parents since I didn't see them anywhere. I tried to run to the door that lead the way out but it was bolted and locked. I couldn't manage it to budge. I suddenly felt four familiar hands on my arms and waist then heard a shattering noise. I felt a sharp pain going across my body as i took a quick glace back, and I and see my parents looking at mw with hope and despair in their eyes. They were determined to let me live by picking me up and violently pushing me out of our small basement window._

 _Once I'm out, I call for them so that I could possibly pull them out but instead I see nothing but white dense smoke coming from the shattered window and all I can hear is things falling and breaking. It all was happening so fast that I almost didn't hear the faint sound of my sweet mother's voice., "I love you so much and I'm so sorry son...Remember I will always be here with you." Then the gigantic blast that throws me 20 feet away from the cause of this disaster- where my parents were. I landed on the ground, my head painfully breaking my fall. I got up even though my mind was foggy and I feel my consciousness fading away. Then everything went white.  
_

 _I don't care about health, I don't care whose staring or anything anymore, I just care about getting my parents back. I screamed at the top of my lungs to call for them but they never answered. A nurse with rosy cheeks named Susan answered my shrieking cries by telling me to calm down in a low nurturing voice. I had no idea how I had gotten to this god forsaken hospital, with its ugly beige walls and hallways that smelled of depression and salty tears.I began to calm down as Susan stroked my head and administered something into my IV._

 _my last thought before I gave into the darkness was I would never see them again. My best friends were gone. They no longer existed, and finally the darkness closed up on me..._

 _The next day was worse, with me having no distant family that could take me in until the social services said that a family was willing to take me in as their own child. I obviously had no choice as to whether or not I could go. So I had to pack my things that weren't destroyed from the fire which was a family photo of when we went to the beach, a few clothes, and finally a few hundred dollars that I hid under my floorboards in my used to be room._

 _I didn't know how to say goodbye to my parents when I had to board the plane to fly across the US to New York. Because I wasn't ready to say goodbye quite so soon. And I couldn't handle with life anymore._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

As I get my luggage (which is only a small backpack), I look around to see where I'm at. I know that I'm in New York but I don't know where exactly and I have no idea of what the Lightwoods look like. As I scan the building, I notice a small poster with my name written in glitter and glue. I know that I can't talk to strangers, but I have this instinct that took over me to walk to the group that has four people in it.

"Hi you must be Jace Herondale?" one of the people say, "I'm Maryse Lightwood and this is Robert and here's Max, Alec, and finally Isabelle" The woman talking has jet black hair with dark brown eyes, the Isabelle girl looks exactly like her but only younger and a little prettier. On the other hand, Robert has sea blue eyes with dark brown hair. Max has the blue eyes of Robert with the same hair as well but Alec on the other side has the blue eyes with the black hair as Maryse.

I only nod cause this is going to be my family until I'm out for college. Instead of hugging each of them and saying hello, I breakdown cause I'll never have my perfect life again and there's no going back. I'm all alone now.

I have no one... and I regrettably hate myself for destroying what was most precious to me.

* * *

 **AN: There you go, the first chapter. So what do you think of it? Love it or hate it, please review so that I'll update more often. Anyways, I feel accomplished to have this done and ready for the world to see.**

 **And if you guys are all wondering, we will be meeting Clary and Jonathan next chapter along with Magnus and Simon.**

 **Peace,**

 **Gatah408**

 **(PS. My favorite niece was the one who encouraged me to do this so I give her my best regards...Her name is ILOVETMI and she wrote only one chapter for a crossover between The Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices so go and check her story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, it's me Gatah408 with ILOVETMI. We want to say that we both feel accomplished with our motivation to write this story. Also this chapter has Izzy's POV in the beginning so that's a heads up. Anyways, we both want to say that hopefully that you will enjoy this as much as we do so on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (The Twins)  
**

 **Izzy's POV**

My mom had to drag us out of our rooms at 6:30 in the morning saying, "Wake up, it's time to pick up your new brother!" "But he gets off the plane at 12!" I moaned loudly, "Can't he just take the bus here or even just you can go and pick him up all by yourself?" Did I mention that I'm not a morning person, well I'm certainly not a morning person at all.

It was a few days ago my parents had called for a family meeting which usually meant that things are going to be very bad or really good. I thought Max had snitched on me and Alec for sneaking out to go to Clary's party at her house. So when my mom told us the actual news, saying that we're going to adopt a boy named Jace Herondale. I actually slightly excited. I thought that he would be cute, sweet, edgy and even charming. The boy I seen come in through the gates couldn't have been further than the Jace I had generated in my imagination. He was geeky among all things. A nerd with poor skin and a shy demeanor. He looked so frail and weak.

My mom began to introduce us. His body language was sad and he his facial expressions were almost non existent, flashing a fake smile with every other word. Jace looked as if he would breakdown at any moment. I mean he's acting even more hopeless than Max when he didn't get his way, and that's saying a lot of things. I smirked holding back the urge to cringe when the fragile boy started suddenly crying and trembling. The pain in his eyes was something horrific but still I didn't know him and his sorrows meant nothing to me. My mother is just always looking for ways to help the less fortunate. I glance over at Alec who looked back at me in annoyance. Alec isn't really the sensitive type. I know instantly that he wants to ditch the whole event and just head back to the car but my dad notices us and his countenance was stern.

We begin our awkward silent walk to our car and our Dad introduces himself to Jace. Jace shook his hand and began buckling his seat belt.

I sigh and say in my most soothing voice which I only use when I'm distracted in bed, "Jace I'm Isabelle if you already don't know that. I'm in sophomore and so is Alec. And Max here is in freshman. What about you?" He timidly replied saying that he's also in his sophomore year and that he's a straight A student. I look at my mom through the rear view mirror and she mouths, "Be nice to him." I roll my eyes but listen to her anyways saying, "Well I hope that you feel at home with us Jace."

He didn't really say much after that much less smile. I take a quick glance at him and he looks astonished like he's seeing fireworks for the first time as we enter the driveway to our house. I smirk cause I know what reaction Clary and Jonathan would have when they see him.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I can tell that everyone pities me. It drives me mad having complete strangers feel sorry for me. Like I'm an abandoned pup. They look at me with the eyes that tell much more than what words can do. And I hate it. I wish that instead of pitying me they would run in terror. I wish I was like an ogre so that everyone would be too afraid of me and so they'd leave me be. I'd rather be feared than pitied. I see that Max and Alec are staring out the window, pretending that I don't exist, like all this new brother nonsense is a dream. I felt quite the same way. I have always been an only child and I never cared to have any siblings.

A few more windy roads and a bunch of two way lanes later we arrive at a grand entrance with angel statues on either side of the ebony cast iron gates. They seemed to open like magic when we pulled up, although I'm sure it's mechanical somehow. The long gravel road lead to a beautiful manor house with a carefully made garden in the front with the house towering over everything. When I compare my old house to this one, it's like comparing a tonka truck to a Lamborghini. The land itself looks like it was specifically created from by God. If the garden of Eden was a real thing I'm almost certain it's on this property. From what I can see, there's a lake in the backyard and I can see that they have a speedboat, an adorable tug boat (probably max's) and a stunning chromed out yacht. I sigh, knowing that I'll really have to try and fit in with these people that seem like like royalty.

I also know that I can't be the same person as I was before this whole catastrophe. I can't be that timid frail boy anymore. I just can't bare the thought of me having to live the rest of my life with this wave of melancholy. So I decided that from here on out I'd change everything about me. I will not tolerate any bullshit from anyone. I don't really have much to lose anymore considering i blew everything I loved to smithereens. I don't know exactly how I'm going to do this but I am.

When I step out of the car, I grab my poor excuse of a luggage bag and I walk slowly, trying to take in all of the beautiful landscape. I feel someone watching me as I gaze at all the vegetation with glossy eyes. I see that everyone was already walking toward the door with Robert, walking through this garden like this was normal, like everyone had the garden of Eden in their front lawn. Robert was trying to open the door for everyone but he kept using the wrong key. He had so many on his key ring it was impressive. Like he was the keeper of the keys. I quickly walked to the door to join everyone as the door swung open. I didn't realize I had lost my breath in that short power walk from the dense shrubs to the intricate front door. I was never a physical being and when your strongest muscle is your brain, trying out for sports just seemed like a waste of time. I guess you could say that my agility skills are close to non existent.

If I called the exterior of the house magnificent, then I must be wrong cause I have no words to describe the interior of the house. It seems that everything was carefully placed with no minor detail left out. It was quite breathtaking to say the least. it reminded me of a museum. There was a lot of beautiful wood work furniture but there wasn't a lot of furniture that looked like you can use it. There was a full chef's kitchen that my mom would of died for and there was a study where my dad could invasion my dad adding to his research and watching reruns on the discovery channel.

"I hope that you feel at home, whatever is ours is yours now Jace this is your home too," Maryse uttered to me, watching my every move. "Th-this is you-your house?" I managed to stammer out. I noticed that it was only me with Maryse in the living room. I suppose my welcoming isn't that huge.

With a laugh of modesty Maryse answerd, "Yes and it;s yours too. I'm a lawyer and Robert is an engineer for government operations. I'll show you around but first let's meet the staff." My eyes bulged out as she said that she had a staff made up of 5 around the clock maids, one butler and a 2 well respected chefs and a beautiful live in nanny. My moth was getting dry from holding it open as I met everyone. In my old home chores was something that had to be done no matter the amount of money we had, not that we ever had enough for an entire staff.

 _Home..._ I miss that word.

I only nod and she leads me to the back of the house, and I noticed there are a of of doors. Over whelmed by curiosity as to what was behind each one. Maryse must have sensed my wonder and mentioned the entire manor consists of 54 bedrooms and 41 bathrooms. All elaborately decorated and some even themed. The home has been under her families name for generations. Trueblood Manor was full of tradition and order as it has been for many many years. We finally reached the back of the house and I see the personal gym, complete with all sorts of exercise equipment. We walked through _the_ gym and towards the indoor swimming pool.I was blown away by the beautiful golden perimeter of the pool. I loved to swim. My parents and I would often go swimming in our back yard pool. The thoght of such a good memory made me hopeful, "I can't wait for the rest of the tour."

Once we passed all the beautiful ementaties of the house, the tennis courts, basket courts, spa, and helipad she finally led me up a flight of stairs to where my bedroom was. I dont know what I was expecting. When she opened the door I was shocked by the size, it was enormous! There's a California king size bed in the middle with two other doors on either side leading to somewhere.

"I'll let you get comfy, be down stairs in half an hour for lunch," Maryse commands. I say a thanks to her as she leaves my room. I go into the door to the left that has the bathroom. It's elegantly built as the rest of the house is with a bathtub and a shower and a long counter with a silver sink. I'm amazed of everything as I go to the other room that has a full blown walk in closet with clothes already in there. I gasp as I see the closet going in for at least twenty feet with the width of fifteen feet. I look around and I see that all the clothes are my size and even the twenty different pairs of shoes that were neatly organized in the drawers.

I exit the closet to lay on the bed. This has to be the best part of everything. It's so soft and comfy and it molded around my fragile body, like the hug I knew I needed...

* * *

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep but when I awoke and looked outside the on the patio, I seen that it was already dark outside. I look around for a clock and see one on the mantle. It says that it's 6:30 pm. I sigh and go out of my room and quietly make my way down the grand staircase. I feel like I could get lost in the maze of hallways but I eventually follow my nose to kitchen. I hear laughter and a conversation between at least four people.

I hide behind the wall and I listen to the conversation, "Is he cute or what?" "Nah he is not cute at all but he has some potential to be at least descent." "That sucks"

I recognized Izzy's and Alec's voice but I can't identify the other two. So I gather up all of my courage and walk into the kitchen only to find the most beautiful girl I've set eyes on before. She had the flaming red hair with the bright emerald eyes that were so mesmerizing. On the other hand was a boy that looked the same age but had white-ish silvery hair with the same eyes.

When the girl sees me, I swallow back a gulp and I shyly ask Isabelle, "Izzy, where's my dinner?" "In the microwave, mum didn't want to wake you up since you know. _With you being an orphan and all,"_ she sneered at me. I can only nod and stare at my feet cause I'm too afraid of what they'll say to me next. I eventually find my food after trial and error. I heat it up and while I'm waiting, "What's your name, Golden Boy?" I look up to see the girl looking at me as if I'm a lab rat. "Jace," is all I say.

"Well if you're wondering, _Jace_ , my name is Clary and that's my twin brother Jonathan. I look at Jonathan and all he says is, "Sup." I say a quick hello and when I hear, "So how did your parents die?" I look at who was talking to me and see that Alec was talking directly to me.

I gulp cause I'm too afraid of my own reaction and I run as fast as I can to run to my room. I feel tears coming down my face and I also hear laughter coming from the red head beauty.

This is going to very difficult to fit in.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Just to let you guys know, if you were wondering that this is definitely be a Clace story. So Clary, Jonathan, Alec, and Izzy are the high school jocks so that's cleared. And if anyone gets confused or wants to let me, Gatah408, or my niece ILOVETMI. Then just PM one of us and we'll be happy to fill you in. So please review our story even if you don't like it or if there's something wrong that needs some fixing. Just let us know and we'll do our best to fix.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Gatah408 & ILOVETMI**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there, it's the one and only Gatah408 with ILOVETMI! We just want to let you guys know of how amazed we feel with 10 followers and 5 people have favorited our lovely story. Also, that the more reviews we get, the more we will be most likely to update more often. So far we will be looking for 15 followers so please hit the favorite button or the follow button or even both. Hope you guys love it as much as we do**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (The New Day)  
**

 **Clary POV**

When Izzy and Alec first complained to me and Jon about them adopting a new boy named Jace Herondale, I couldn't keep myself from thinking that he would be at decent looking or maybe even hot so that I could do the unthinkable with him in my bed or even his. Anyways, what I didn't expect of him was to look like a complete mess. He looked like a younger version of Bill Nye the Science guy but with a golden sheen to him. His hair, his skin even those gold honey eyes. I couldn't help but do a complete stare down from head to two when he walked in the kitchen to get his dinner that had been waiting for him in the microwave. He was so tall for 15, most boys at school were about two to three inches taller than me. I started thinking how high off the ground I'd be if he picked me up.

I mean he certainly looked decent at the right angle. I give everyone the Que that we can begin our little getting to know you game. We play this little game with all new comers. It's a tradition really. I ask him, "What's your name, golden boy?" He turns around to look at me and he looks shocked, that me out of all people in the universe would be talking to him. I don't blame him. most people especially boys are intimidated by me, I can't help it, it comes with the territory.

"Jace," is what he eventually manages to mutter and then quickly looks at his feet to try to the rosiness growing on his cheeks. My twin brother nudges me in the ribs and I elbow him with more force than i intended, but I know what he's trying to say "get on with the show". I smirk and claimed, trying to sound casual, "Well if you're wondering, _Jace_ , my name is Clary and that's my twin brother "Sup" Jonathan says, with a small waive.

I feel a small smile forming on my face since my favorite part is about to begin. Alec asks him, "How'd your parents die?" I can instantly feel the pain radiating off Jace when he hers and processes the question. I find delight in being the cold- hearted bitch I am. All the other girls Kaelie, Izzy, and even Maia are just as cold, but I must say none of them can do it or be it quite like I can.

I look at Jace and he looks like he's about to burst into tears. Which he does eventually. He tries to sprint out of the kitchen, leaving his food still in the microwave and runs upstairs. I look at everyone as we all start to crack up and I see Jon with tears in his eyes. I lightly punch him on the arm and we enjoy the rest of our night. As the wears on I keep having this weird feeling towards Jace but I just ignore it, thinking that it's just the alcohol kicking in.

* * *

 **Jace POV**

I wake up to the sound of Max banging on my door, saying that it's time to hurry up so that we won't be late to school. I slowly open my eyes and find the clock. it was 6:45am. Flashes of my night came to me: Clary, the beautiful red headed angel was actually eviler than sin, her twin brother wasnt much different. Then with everyone teasing me about being an orphan and having no real family some even saying my parents _wanted_ to die because they were disappointed that I was their son. Finally my breakdown, flashed before my eyes. It was so pitiful. I bet they all had a good laugh about it. I cried most of the night but kept to myself cause I didn't want anymore pity. Especially none from Maryse, she's so nice and supportive of me but I don't want all of the sad faces she gives me.

I shake my head as if to shake all of my thoughts away, hoping for an etch-asketch. I remember what my mom had said to me before she died, telling me, "I love you so much and I'm so sorry son...Remember I will always be here with you." I start to tear up but immediately wipe away the tear when I hear a hesitant knock at the comes in saying to me, "Good morning, I hope you slept well, are you feeling okay? I give her a tired grin and almost whisper "yes, thank you" She shot a smile at me and noted We'll be having breakfast in 15 minutes so come down stairs after you're done getting ready for school." I only nod and say and simper. She gives me a warming hug that smells like vanilla and and lavender and says, "Take care of yourself today, okay?" I nod before she gives a quick kiss on my forehead and then leaving to give me time.

I get off my bed and rush into my closet, I just choose random clothes which turns out to be a pairs or khaki shorts with at least ten pockets and a navy blue and white striped V-neck. I get dressed and hastily put on my shoes which turns out to be brand new Nike's with dark grey and light grey. I don't even look at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth cause I don't want to see the mess that I am becoming. I force a look in the mirror anyways and remember my oath to change myself. " I'll somehow make that spoiled brat pay for her malicious games."

I grab my backpack that surprisingly has all of the necessities for school and head down for breakfast. I see that there's an all you can eat buffet on the table with eggs, waffles, sausage, fruit, potatoes, biscuits and even picnic sandwiches. I look around and see only Robert and Maryse at the table with their food served before them. Robert sees me and smiles while saying, "Good morning Jace. How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine, thank you for all of my clothes and backpack," I politely reply.

"Have a seat" he almost shouts "You're welcome to anything on the table". I sit down and grab a plate from the beautiful stack of porcelain plates. Once I get all my food, I scarf it down and get a round two. I realize that I didn't eat all day yesterday and I see Maryse and giving me with curious looks.

"I didn't eat yesterday," I muffle swallowing my orange juice. "I left food for you in the microwave last night. I told Izzy and Alec to tell you that when you woke up," Maryse said looking a bit sad at that I hadn't eaten my dinner.

"Oh he didn't come down at all last night. I guess he slept like a baby in that big bed of his," Izzy says as she comes down the stairs with Alec right behind her. I just can't take my eyes off of Izzy. Today's ensemble was a white mini skirt and a tight little avengers T-shirt with a rip down the chest. Her cleavage was something to marvel at, she has to be at least a C cup if not bigger. I tried to meet her dark brown eyes and when I finally did she smirked, as if she knew the sight of her was driving me mad with rage and yearning.

But I'll just forget what she's making me think of but today I have to find a way to survive school today as well as Clary Morgenstern.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! What a chapter! We just want to point out that Jace wants to be the way he was before his parents died but he wants Clary and Izzy to suffer like he did when they made fun of him. But then he doesn't know anything about the ways of girls and never had his FIRST kiss yet so that would be interesting. Next chapter will definitely be about Jace's day at school and he will face the harsh school. And also we will be including the dare that will be made between someone and another person.**

 **You'll just ave to find out later so stay tuned!**

 **Love ya and thanks a lot,**

 **Gatah408 & ILOVETMI**


	4. Chapter 4

POPAN: **Hey everyone! Just to let you all know, we really are grateful for those who reviewed us, favorited us, and followed us. It means a lot to me, Gatah408, and my fellow partner in crime, ILOVETMI. Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (The First Day)  
**

 **Jace POV**

Izzy quickly covered up the situation that I was about to get in, I was shocked she came to my aid, but I don't understand why she would want to cover up anything. Maybe she just didnt want to to get in trouble cause she was drinking and she and Alec were teasing me about my parent's death. She was probably just saving her own ass.

I practically inhaled the rest of my food and quickly begun saying, "I forgot something. I'll go get it." I run upstairs my heart pounding from the emotion and from the stupid stairs that led to my room. I hustle over to to the bathroom. I instantly see tears streaking down my face and I hastily wipe it off. I think to myself "I need to stay strong especially for my mom and my dad". I look at myself in the mirror and I see the same kid I've been since I can remember, but I also see something different, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

When I'm about to brush my teeth for the second time, Izzy barges in coming straight at me with a glare so piercing that it'd put the sharpest daggers to shame. I take a step back as if to get away from her until I bump into the tub and realize there is no where to go. She may look to be like a sweet beautiful girl. But I can tell she is so much more than that. She was the type of person to always get what she want by going after it with fierceness, at least so it seemed. I look up to see that she has a menacing smile and she gestures me with her elegant crimson polished to come closer. I hold my breath and lean in to her, she's shorter than I had realized. She grabs my face softly cupping the left side of my face. Her touch sends shocks down my face, through my spine and out my feet. I keep surprisingly still. She begins to speak softly, "If you ever tell my mum or dad about me and Alec, then I'll make your life a living hell. I'll make it my personal mission to ensure that you suffer more grief and agony than you do now. Do I make myself clear? Our faces so close now that I can feel her breaths. They were intoxicating.

I manage to nod my head. I didn't want to be a victim of her wrath no more than I already have to. She turns to leave and I catch a whiff of her, it smelled like sweet peonies and honey. She looks back with a whip of her beautiful red hair and adds , "Oh I forgot to tell you this but mum and dad have a car for you. It's in the garage. Hurry up, wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school now."

She winks at me and closes the door behind her. Wow, she is something else, I manage to catch my breath and start heading toward the door.

* * *

I come down stairs to see that everyone is almost out the door. Max sees me and runs to my side babbling to me about how Idris High is really cool and has nice people there. I look at Max and see that he is really being his genuine self and that's a wonderful thing. I wasn't exactly trying to be picky with friends I figured I can at least hang out with him or just go to the library and read some Manga. The new season of Black Butler has finally been published in English.

I see that everyone is outside and Max grabs my hand and runs to the garage. Maryse has a pair of keys in her hands and walks up to me and dangles them in front of me.

"I know that you have your driver's license so Robert and I got you a 2015 Dodge Challenger. Here are the keys along with your house key, stable key, and basement key, just to be safe," she says as if it's nothing. I just look at here as if I won the lottery. I automatically wrap my arms around her and say, "Thank you soooo much! Wow this has to be the most greatest gift anyone has ever given!" I felt a small stab of guilt say that because I felt the same way when my parents bought my the old beat up 66 Mustang I had been eying the summer before getting my license. I quickly shake the feeling away.

Realizing I still had my arms around her, I hurriedly remove my hands off her and see that she's smiling a true smile. "You're very welcome Jace and also I have this for you," she says as she plopped an an iPhone 7 in my hands. I smile and hug her again while saying "thank you" a thousand times over.

* * *

When we got to the school, everyone was stating at me. I see that everyone is talking about me being adoptive by the Lightwoods who are (not) surprisingly popular. I swing my back back over my shoulder with one and hold my Black Butler manga in the other. Max hitched a ride with me since he was the one willing to help me throughout the day even though he's a freshman and I'm a sophomore along with Izzy and Alec.

As I make my way to the attendance office, I see Clary with Jon along with Izzy and Alec standing amongst six other people. I know that they are all checking me out, visually ripping me to shreds. Probably thinking there is no way this guy gets to live with the Lightwoods. I try to ignore them and tell Max to hurry it up but he's trying to talk to his friend, Meliorn. I look down at my feet cause I feel like I'm going to wither up and die feeling all those icy stares. They make one intimidating group. Max then sees his siblings and drags me along to their little clique. I try to resist him but I don't want to look stupid, or make it so oblivious that I'm dying inside, so I give up.

"Hey guys! How is the first day so far?" Max, who I really want to kill right now, comments. "This is Jace Herondale he's living with us now. Say hi Jace."

"Hi," I mumble under my breath and I swear that I hear some of them quietly laughing at me. My cheeks grow red in embarrassment and then Max who doesn't seems oblivious to the stuation says, "This is Magnus Bane, Kaelie Whitewillow, Aline Penhallow, Sebastian Verlac, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle and finally the twins, Clary and Jonathan Morgenstren. "

"I already know Clary and Jon," I utter to him. "Oh, well then bye everyone. We have to get his schedule," Max exclaims, happily as he grabs my arm and pulls me to the office. As we walk away, I hear the girl, Kaelie saying something about a game of truth or dare later on at my house. It aroused my curiosity, I wonder if they'd ask me to play. I dismiss the matter and follow Max into the arched doorway the lead to the main office. "Really Max?! I'm not what you would call a popular type of guy, I bet that the're gonna make fun of me as usual," I whimper to him as he holds the door open for me.

I stride up to the receptionist and I introduce myself, "Hi I'm Jace Herondale and I'm new to this school so I'd like to get my schedule and possibly a map please. Also do you have any after school clubs that are open?"

"Yes, certainly young man, I'm Mrs. Wayland". She handed me a map and chimed "Here you are, a map of the campus and just a moment ill look if any clubs are open, they always seem full, it's a big deal for the students here at Idris High." She takes a moment to look through some files and clicks through a few thing on her computer. " Hmmmmm, There's the robotics club and it has only nine people in it so if you're interested you're more than welcome to take the last spot and join the team. Would you like an application?"

I nod and she begins fluttering through things on her desk and in her shelves. The nerd in me always gets the best of me. I've always loved robots and bot fighting. I even managed to build my own robot my freshman year at my old school. I even entered it in to a the state fair for an engineering contest and I won second place. It a great piece of work. My parents helped me for weeks when I was putting it together.

I didn't notice Mrs. Wayland holding up some papers, my schedule and teh robotics club schedule of when and where the meetings take place. I say thank you and Max looks at my schedule.

 **1st: Biology**

 **2nd: Pre-Calculus**

 **3rd: AP History**

 **4th: AP English**

 **5th: Art**

 **6th: PE**

I groan cause I hate PE but the rest didn't look too shabby. "Wow you have great classes. I think you have a few classes with some people that I know," Max being blessed with two upperclassmen siblings knew a lot of students higher than his grade level. He winked at me and blurted out "Ill show you to your first class since I we have about ten minutes left until class starts so lets get a move on." We walked down hallway after hallway. This was a prestigious school. I could tell by the fine architecture of the hallways. Arches everywhere, the color of pale bone dust.

We head to my first class where I go in to see the instructor. "Hello, my name is Jace Herondale and I'm the new transfer student. Today is my first day. Mr. Garroway? For Biology?"

"Yes that's me," He had olive skin with dark hair. His eyes were a light brown like raw sugar. He flashed me a white small and remarked, "I'll give you your textbook after school please come by and pick it up okay?" "Yes sir," I declare,"Well i have to go get my locker set up so I'll see you soon" . "See you," he says as I exit the room. I go to the office again this time alone and I get my locker number and combination. I see that the POP JERKS (I'll call them that now) are near my locker. I sigh cause I really don't want to deal with them right now. Good thing class was starting soon, I didn't want to be late on the first day.

"Excuse me," I say loudly enough to get their attention but not trying to come off as rude. The guy Magnus whom was strangely beautiful for a boy looks at me first and warns his buddies, "Guys, I think he's trying to get to his locker." Now that everyone is aware of my mission to get to my locker, they all look at each other, then their eyes all fell on Clary and Jon.

They must be the the leaders of the POP JERKS. Funny how they seem so attached to each other. Clary comes to me, "What did you say, _Jace_?" "My locker is there and you're all in my way," I say it with the utmost confidence I have ever had in my life. "Oh, I'm so sorry did you mean this locker or that locker," she snickered sarcastically. Her eyes like deep green pools.

"The one on the right," I mumble. "Oh well then allow me to get out of your way," she teases and moves in _front_ of my locker. I want to nudge her out of the way but I know it's not worth a brawl with her goones. I Begin backing up since everyone has crowded in at this point closing around me. I try to leave and I look at Magnus for some support but he gives at me a grimacing look. I look around the group and try to prod my way out but She pushed me back in to the middle.

"Where are you going, in such a hurry?" Clary mocks, her smirking more menacing than ever. I get this overwhelming feeling and I feel like crying but I don't. want to look weaker than I already do to them. "Lets get one thong clear golden boy, stay out of our way, if you so much as cross our path I personally promise that I will fuck you up from the tops of your head to the soles of your feet," We lock eyes and I know she means it.

"Understood?" I look at the ground but she lifts my chin with her thin soft fingers. I try to break away from her hold but she sure is strong, definitely stronger than me. "I said, understood?" she scolds me with more authority in her voice. I nod to get this over with and she leans to brush her mouth to my ear, her warm breath sending tingles down spine. she whispered, "And welcome to Idris High. Can't wait to see if I have any classes together."

She leers at me heads down the hall with everyone of her sheep trailing behind her and her brother almost making those V-shaped form like when birds are fly south for the Winter. I blink and reassure myself that the whole thing is over. When I turn around, I see everyone in the school in the hallway staring at me and whispering.

I ignore them and finally go to my locker. I put my school supplies that I probably won't need today in it and leave. When I lock my locker the bell rings, signaling that class has to begun. "Oh Bassy," I say under my breath as I run to my first class. My mom never tolerated any cursing in her household so I made up my own interpretations, 'Oh Bassy'.

* * *

I finally make it to my class and try to fix my hair out of my eyes and straighten up my clothes. I open the door as quietly as I can but it creaks so damn loud catching everyone's attention in the room. All eyes on me. "Oh so you finally decideed to show up, Mr. Garroway," strikes at me, I can tell that he's a bit frustrated with me being a new student and all. "Class this is Jace Herondale, and he's a transfer student from California so let's show him the way of the Falling Angels!"

"Hi Jace," everyone tries to say in unison. I look and only smile. I look around the classroom to see if I know anyone and when I say anyone , I mean any of the POP JERKS. And I was right cause I spot Magnus, Alec, and Aline sitting in the back of the classroom looking at me with delight. Except for Magnus cause he looks like he's ashamed of something. I think it was about me from earlier but I don't know the guy well enough to even guess what he's thinking.

"Find yourself a seat Jace," the teacher tells me. I look around and the only spots available are in front of the classroom and one in the back of the classroom right next to Alec. With out any hesitation I sit in the front and get my stuff out, and begin my day at Idris High.

* * *

The rest of day went of smoothly and by smoothly i mean not at all. It's like the Principal Mrs. Raziel has purposely put me in classes that has at least two of the POP JERKS. As I go on to second period I have: Sebastian, Kaelie, and Maia. Third period I have : Simon, Izzy, and Jordan. Fourth Period: Magnus and Jon. Fifth period: Only Clary but she's like ten of the POP JERKS combined. And finally sixth period with surprisingly Clary again but also accompanied by Jon.

It's not like they all picked on me all the time, I cant tell that they want to screw around with me and mess with my head but they somehow resist and I have no idea why. Usually at my old school, the bullies were relentless. They would bother me even when the teacher was in the classroom. It's strange, I have this gut feeling that their pack leader told them to stay off of me. By pack leader , I mean Clary.

* * *

After school, I head to my locker and grab my stuff I needed for the Robotics club and headed straight to the classroom. I was about to knock on the door when I surprisingly heard Clary's voice arguing with the teacher.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, I saw today messing around with that new boy, Jace. You need to stop this immediately or else I'm going to send you to boarding school. Do you understand me?" strictly told Clary. "Luke, listen to me, I'm not your daughter and you have any rights over me. Just because you are marrying _my mother does_ not mean that you can control me. Do _I_ make myself clear!" Clary told Mr. Garraoway.

"Get out and go home now! I'm calling your mother and telling her that you're bullying kids at school and thinking that you own the world!" He told her. I run back to the end of the hallway to seem that I didn't hear the conversation at all when I bump into someone.

"Watch where you're going kid," Clary tells me as she shoves me to the ground. I don't want to start any issues so I ignore her and go into Mr. Garraoways's classroom. I know this time and he opens it, "Oh hey Jace, how's your first day today? And I have one question if you don't mind me asking."

I stiffen when he said this cause I don't feel like telling anybody of what happened to my parents and how it was my fault. "I'm not asking any personal questions Jace," he says when he sees my reaction. "Okay," I breath out cause I didn't know that I was holding in my breath for quite awhile now.

"Why did you come in late? Wouldn't want to have a bad first appearance, now won't you?" Luke said to me, with curiosity glistening behind those glasses of his.

"I had some difficulties with opening my locker today so the janitor had to fix it, " I say with my head down. The mostly surprised me the fact that I covered for Clary even though she's not my friend and the fact that she threatened to beat me up. The reason why I saved her, I still have no idea but I really don't want to know the real reason.

"Okay. Then here's your textbook and remember, if anyone messes around with you or if you need anybody to talk to. I'll be here for you," Luke says to me with a look that holds his promise.

As I make my way out of the classroom I see that the POP JERKS are at the end of the hall, just staring at me with the same smile on their lips. I try to ignore them so that I could go to the robotics club that starts in like 15 minutes but it's extremely awkward for people to stare at you all at the same time with the same expression saying something along the lines like 'watch out or else'.

* * *

 **AN: Yay! We finally finished this chapter! Anyways, review it, follow us and favorite us. We would gladly appreciate it very much. And we will answer any questions. To those who already reviewed/followed/favorited us than thanks so much! Also, next chapter will for surely be the truth or dare game. Stay tuned to read more chapters.  
**

 **See ya,**

 **Gatah408 & ILOVETMI**


End file.
